Broken (Lapidot)
by JinxIsMagic
Summary: Random Lapidot one-shots ranging from fluffy to angst. Enjoy! ( If the cover is yours please comment or pm me so I can update it. I believe it was for Lapidot Tuesday.
1. Chapter 1

After Lapis and Peridot had been forming a steady friendship for over four years. Things were different, Peridot was more touchy. Their hugs lasting longer, hand holding. How will Lapis respond? (Human au, angst. TRIGGER WARNING!: Thoughts of depression and self-harming.)

Lapis's P.O.V

It was Saturday, a day for relaxing from hell. Atleast for me anyways. Peri and I, were heading back to her house after playing some games at the arcade. It was cold, I had no jacket. What a genius I am. I scoff at my thoughts and glance at Peridot.

Her hands seemed sweaty, she was biting her lip. Was she, nervous?! I don't see any reason for her to be. We were almost there, I think. Peridot had a light blush on her face. Her sweaty hand reaching out for mine. I accepted, I didn't really care.

I had been starting to have a slight crush on her. Whenever she hugged me butterflies exploded in my stomach. I always got weird feelings when I'm near her. It wasn't that easy to explain.

A voice entered my head 'she would never like someone like you' . My eyes widen and I stop, Peridot notices this.

"Lapis? Are you okay?" She asked her hand unlatching from mine, worry spread across her face.

"Yeah I-I'm fine..." I respond staring at the ground, she knew something is up. I can feel it. 'Look at yourself, ugly mistake!' I swallow my tears and start walking again. I caught up with Peri.

"We're here." She says blankly, we walk up the front steps and she pulls the key out of her back pocket.

Peridot lived alone, her parents died in a car accident. Peri lost her arms and legs in that car accident. That's why she had those cold metal cuffs on her arms and legs. Her fingers are connected to the cuff, metal as well. I got used to the feel of the cold metal, it doesn't bother me.

She unlocks the door and we walk in. I yawn as I enter, setting my bag by the entrance of the small house. It was a one story, 1 bath, 1 bedroom. It wasn't small for just Peri and the occasional me. 'She probably hates you, like the others' it's that voice again.

"JUST STOP IT, P-PLEASE!" I fall to the ground on my knees yelling. Peri runs over to me.

"What's wrong Lapis!?" She asks falling to her knees next to me. I was crying now, my breathing hitched. I think I might had been shaking as well.

"I KNOW IM USELESS, IM JUST A BURDEN TO PERIDOT! JUST SHUT UP, I KNOW THESE THINGS." I shout out again choking on my tears. Warms arms wrap around me.

"LAPIS I DONT KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON BUT I PROMISE YOU YOU'RE NOT A BURDEN TO ME" Peri yells at me, her eyes watering. 'She's lying' the voice said in a cold tone.

"YOU'RE THE ONLY PERSON I CARE ABOUT! THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN MAKE ME LAUGH AND SMILE LIKE AN IDIOT! THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN BREAK THROUGH MY METAL CUFFS I USE TO SHEILD MYSELF! I LOVE YOU LAPIS!" I sat there astonished, that's why she's been acting so strange. I'm filled with relief and joy.

I start laughing and break out into a huge grin.

"W-why are you laughing!" She asked her eyes filled with tears. I open my eyes and put my hands under her armpits and lift her high into the air, swinging her around. She squealed, I lifted her down and link hands with her metal fingers. I smash my lips onto hers, another squeal. It was sloppy and rough. I was to ecstatic to care.

She melts into my arms and we just sit there. My smile turns into a frown. I get up from the warm embrace and pull my sleeve up. Red scars etched into my tan skin. Peridot looks and all color drains from her face.

"Why...Why did you never tell me?" Peridot asks me, her words lingering in my head.

"I-I... I thought you would think I'm venting..." I mumble looking down to the ground, I pull my sleeve down. My eyes were puffy and I was sniffling. She gets up, she reaches out for me and I flinch. I then let her cup my face in her hands.

"Lapis, I want you to 'vent' to me" she says looking into my dark blue eyes.

"O-okay..." I answer as she leans in and gives me a passionate kiss.

A/N :D yay! I finished it! It's probably ooc. I headcanon that Peridot is more caring to Lapis, only Lapis. Also, Lapis suffers in silence. Like the mirrior incident, I feel like once she got to Homeworld she didn't want to mention it feeling like someone might feel pity. Except people in Homeworld are cold and uncaring.


	2. Chapter 2

What happens when Lapis and Peridot decide to go on a solo mission with eachother? (Crystal Gems Au)

Peridot's P.O.V

I wake up early, 5 AM earth time. I had one arm wrapped around Lapis who was still asleep and the other was turned into a screen. I had to do daily checks on my tech hand to make sure it wasn't broken or was turned off by Homeworld.

Me and Lapis were invited to join the Crystal Gems by the Steven. Not right away, he let the gems talk it out before the decision. The only one who was objecting the idea was Pearl. Her voice from that day still ringing in my ears.

Pearl squeaked 'This is preposterous!'

I scoff at that thought. Lapis stirs and my arms loosens it's grip around her petite waist. She moved my arm and rubbed her eyes, yawning. I yawn shortly after and she looks up at me. She gives me a weak smile and gets out of bed. We had a mission today, not a normal mission with everyone, but one with just us.

I was actually excited about this mission, although I'll never say that out loud. I had grown used to a routine with us. We wake up, go have breakfast, even if I prefer not to eat. Then we either have a mission or we head to our house out on the beach in front of the temple and cuddle. After the pleasant human ritual of sharing warmth we explore the city, we almost knew all the residents of Beach City. After that we go have dinner with the others, then it's time to sleep and start the routine all over again. If we have a mission then its straight to dinner normally.

Everything lately felt bittersweet, Lapis was done being a fusion at the bottom of the sea, but Jasper is on the run from what we know. We felt the same and were what humans would call 'dating' ,but Lapis was still torn up about losing control of the fusion and having Jasper escape. This meant comforting the petite gem on a regular basis, not that I minded.

I was glad to be with her, she was my other half. She was mine and I was her's. I believe that's where the true bittersweet-ness lies.

She was ready to head to the temple so I decided to quickly comb through my hair. I always seem to have terrible hair after waking up. After taming my wild hair we headed to the temple.

After we joined the Crystal Gems we changing our appearances. My hair was shaped like a star, the diamond on my chest was gone and now there was a star present. The diamond on my kneecaps had stars as well. Lapis only changed the lower part on her skirt. It was the bottom of a star instead of a diamond.

I preferred her new look. She grabbed a hold of my 'hand' and we walked across the golden sand. We walked up the stairs still, hand in hand, and I opened the door. Lapis entered and then I followed. Everyone was sitting in the center of the room, were they wanting for us.

We head over there and we sit down. Their eyes were stuck on us. I shift awkwardly as their eyes stayed glued to us.

I break the silence, "Do you have something to tell us?"

The fusion speaks up, "yes, just some rules"

The pale gem beside her speaks up next, "We need to make sure we can trust you two."

Lapis responds next, "Okay that sounds fair enough. What are these rules you mentioned?" She asks, glancing over to the gem known as Garnet.

"You two must return here around 5 PM." The gem says blankly, "If you two don't show up by then we will have no choice, but to find you two." She finishes. I nod.

The Steven had just awaken as we were getting ready to leave.

"Where are you guys off to?" He asks us as he rubs his eyes.

"A mission" I answer his question as I form a screen to check once again. It was still working fine.

We were ready to leave, we both walk onto the warp pad and wait to be warped to where ever are mission was. Lapis grabs my fingers, her expression was unreadable.

We warped to a field of strawberries, some giant weapons sticking out of the ground. My eyes widen, the first gem war. I wasn't apart of it, but from what I had heard it was terrible.

Lapis was still holding my floating fingers as we walked off the warp pad. We were supposed to find a gem artifact. We weren't given very much information other than that. I would hope they wouldn't be crazy enough to send me on a mission involving combat.

I was more of a strategist, brains not brawns. If I fight were to come up I would be completely useless. That's why I shouldn't have suggested a solo mission. I wouldn't be able to protect Lapis. She did suggest fusion, but I felt uncomfortable with that.

"Peri are you just going to stand there?" she asks and gives me a soft giggle. I give her a small smile and start walking with her gripping my fingers.

We eventually found a small cave and decided that would be a good place to start looking. I wish we hadn't chosen that spot to start the search. It was dark which made it so we were unable to even look. I decided to turn on my fingerscreen and use the dim green light. It was better than nothing.

"Peri" Lapis says in a small whisper. My eyes perk up from off the screen and onto her dark blue eyes.

"I think I heard something" she finishes as she stares forward. She walks forward as I just stand there, unaware of what to do. I hesitantly walk forward, I hear a thundering roar. My eyes widen, a giant silhouette appears between my and Lapis.

I can't see her! I need to! Ignoring my hesitate thoughts I rush forward, despite everything. I can atleast try... If I don't what use is it. I can hear her voice. She's on the other side, I need to try harder! I angrily bash my cuffs onto the monster.

Tears were threatening to pour out. Why couldn't I actually fight! I feel so useless in these situations! Tears were now spilling from my eyes as I bash harder on the monster. He moves, not towards me though, Lapis!

"NO, STOP IT!" I shriek as my throat tightens and I hear a blood curling scream.

"LAPIS!" I yell once more, I hear a small dink noise and I see the Crystal Gems. Pearl was holding her spear as she lurched foward. The fusion summoned her gauntlets and beat at the monster.

The monster finally poofed and Garnet bubbled it. I ran, looking for any sign of Lapis. There was a deep canal on the other side. I peak over the edge and see a dim blue light.

I panic and climb down there on some rocks. As I arrive to the bottom of the canal, tears were falling hard. I run to the dim light. Just hoping she was fine. Hoping I would be able to just hold her tight in my metal arms and cry.

I was just hoping she was alive.

I was hovering over the dim light.

There laid shards of blue.

She was scattered.

She was dead.

I pick up those shards and hold them towards my chest. I still see a dim light. Tears were still freely falling from my eyes.

It was a geode.

I had forgotten we attempted at having gemlings. I look through some of the shards.

Another one!

I had a small smile on my face.

 _"She was still alive..."_

A/N This one should be more better quality, I didn't rush it. Let me know what you think of this! Should I make a second part with Peridot taking care of the gemlings? ^-^


End file.
